


Overdoing It

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Buster hates when Ash reminds him of their age gap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing-prompt on tumblr. walkingmadness asked for "Don't be an ass." for BusterXAsh.

Ash's laughter rings in Buster's ears and it makes him flinch.

He turns around and gives her a reproachful look.

"What?" Ash asks with a shrug. "Mike forgot his lyrics!"

"And that's funny because?" he asks.

"Because it's _Mike!_ "

"No, it's not. Imagine what it'd be like for _you_ to forget your lyrics."

"But Mike's a jerk!"

"And this doesn't give you the right to act the same way."

Ash rolls her eyes. "Yes, _Dad!_ "

Buster twists his mouth. He knows what Ash is doing. She's trying to push his buttons.

But he isn't going to fall for it.

Yes, he hates it when Ash, his _girlfriend_ , calls him Dad to remind him of their age gap. But it isn't going to work today.

"Don't be like that," he says calmly.

"Okay, _Dad!_ " Ash replies.

"Ash, stop that," he goes on.

"Okay, _Dad!_ "

"Ash!"

"Yes, _Dad?_ "

"Don't be an ass!"

It takes him a moment to realize that he actually yelled at her, like, really loudly.

Ash looks at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Ash!" Buster says. "I didn't mean to… I-I'm sorry!"

"Wow," Ash says. "If I make you react like _that_ I really must have overdone it."

"Sorry!" he says again.

"No, it's my fault. Sorry."

"It's okay."

He feels ashamed for yelling at her like that. He usually just makes a frustrated groan and walks away. He doesn't yell at her.

Well, he hasn't yelled at her _before_.

"Look, Ash, I'm so sorry!"

"Buster!" Now it's Ash's turn to raise her voice. "I said it's okay. I've overdone it and I'm sorry for that!"

"Okay."

He still feels somehow ashamed, so he lowers his eyes to the ground.

"Buster?"

"It's okay," he says.

Next thing he remembers is that Ash wraps her arms around him.

He reluctantly lifts his gaze.

He usually doesn't like when they act like a couple around the theater, but under certain circumstances he allows it.

"Look," Ash says. "I didn't mean to be an ass. I was just laughing because it was _Mike_ who forgot his lyrics, Mike who would get into a laughing fit if that happens to someone else, Mike who always says how perfect his performances are. And that wasn't okay. And it wasn't okay, I get that now. I'm sorry. And it was even less okay to try to get you angry. I am sorry for that, too." She takes a deep breath. "Can you forgive me?"

She looks so contrite that it makes his heart ache.

"Already done," he replies with a smile.

Ash replies with a smile of her own.

And then her smile turns into a smirk.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say 'ass' before," she goes on. "And I thought I never would."

Buster gives a nervous laugh. "Don't get used to it. It was an accident."

"Hmmmmm, I like accidents, then, I guess," she replies.

And before he can say anything she pulls him into a kiss.

"Oh, come on! Seriously? Get a room!" Mike's annoyed voice makes them pull apart.

Ash turns her head to look at the intruder, her mouth already open to say something Buster can only imagine to be worse than 'ass', but he doesn't let that happen.

He quickly seals her mouth with his own.


End file.
